Contemporary surgical procedures for harvesting a saphenous vein to be used as a graft vessel in coronary vascular surgery commonly requires a multiple number of surgical instruments first to dissect adjacent tissue to create an anatomical work space about the saphenous vein, and then to ligate and transect lateral vessels away from the saphenous vein. Such procedures use different instruments that are successively inserted and removed as the remote surgical site progresses along the segment of vein being harvested. Such surgical activity is time-consuming, and has a propensity to inflict additional trauma associated, for example, with undesirable avulsion of lateral or side-branch vessels and injury to the target vessel. In addition, conventional RF monopolar and bipolar technologies used to ligate the side branches commonly produce unreliable seals of the vessel side branches that are incapable of withstanding arterial pressures when the vessel is subsequently used as a coronary artery bypass graft, so the side branches of the vessel must also be clipped or sutured prior to use of the vessel as a bypass graft.